Alpha and Omega Interview!
by SylvesterTailsWaffle
Summary: Ask questions through reviews and your favorite characters will answer them! Next Update will be this Sunday :D
1. Chapter 1

**Me: **Hey! Do you need to ask ANY character from Alpha and Omega a question?

Well just review this story sending in your question, or send me a message, and your favorite characters will answer them!

Hope to answer all your questions soon 8D


	2. Chapter 2

**Alpha and Omega Interview: **

Humphrey: Hello you guys

Eve: So we are getting interviewed right?Kate: Yeah mom, we're getting interviewed.

Garth: (sarcastically) Sounds so fun

Winston: Lets get this over with, the questions:

**Question Number 1-4 Comes From CalebG2013:**

**Kate, do you plan on having kids with Humphrey? What would you name them?**

Kate: I have thought about it, we have also talked, I think it would be an exciting adventure.

Humphrey: Well then why didn't you want to in Idaho

Kate: That was back in the past

Humphrey: That was like five days ago. Kate: It's still the past.

**Humphrey, what do you think about when you see Kate?**

Humphrey: I see how beautiful she is. And I feel like I'm in heaven.

Kate: Aww

**Lilly, why are you so adorable?**

Lilly: I don't know I just am

Garth: I can answer this, Lilly is adorable for one reason: She is beautiful.

Lilly: Thanks Garth

Humphrey: What he just said made no sense.

Kate: Yeah it did.

Humphrey: Next Question

**Garth, can you look at Lilly without smiling?**

Garth: Let me check (looks at Lilly and smiles) No I can't

**Next Question from Lancewing: This is for Kate and Humphrey: No one has expected for you two to be together, yet it happened anyway. I'm just curious, how do you two, in your honest opinion, feel with each other **

Humphrey: I really love Kate, if she were ever to leave me I would probably cry.

Kate: I really love Humphrey as well, but it took until after he saved me from the gorge to like him.

**Next Question: SidneyDCurry: For Eve**

**hey I thought this would be a very nice question for eve well it's too of them first what is with your anger problem it's like your bipolar or something second how do you feel about people (humans) hunting coyotes for sport and NOT WOLFS because i don't kill wolfs but i love to predator hunt and hunt for my food i find it gets you more to nature so what would you say to that but i thought it would be a nice question to ask and i wanted to see what you could come up with **

Eve: What? I will kill you! I have no anger : Of course you don't honey.

Eve: Now people hunting wolves? That's bad I hate it, but I guess if it's predator hunting, you can do it, but don't kill any of us.

**Next Question from SoldierWolf: Yeah I got a question for Garth. Why is your dad look like he's 100 years old and you got the Chuck Norris thing happening? Also Tony, why do you put up a fight when clearly your back will be broken from a simple beatdown? Seriously, you complained like you need to see a chiropractor **

Garth: I don't know why my dad looks old, but he does. And I look like Chuck Norris? I feel like I can do anything now.

Tony: I look old? Why would I try to start a fight? Because I had to defend for my pack, and keep it intact, no matter what the cost.

**So until next time: Review this story asking questions and the wolves will answer them.**


	3. Chapter 3: TERRIFYING!

(if your question wasn't in this story, then maybe next chapter)

Alpha and Omega Interview Chapter 3:

SylvesterTailsWaffle: Took me a while to reply….sorry.

Kate: All you can say is sorry?SylvesterTailsWaffle: Sorry but I got caught up in Amnesia. Which is terrifying by the way.

Humphrey: He's right Kate, it is terrifying. But a good game in the least.

Kate: Lets just get started.

To Kate: What was your first reaction to Humphrey on-liners, and he's way of having fun?

Kate: Well I thought his one liners were pretty funny. But now that we are married they are even better.

To Humphrey and Kate: Do you both like to play in the snow a lot, why don't you check out my WWE stories, i'm thinking abouth adding some wolfs to the next we draft story of mines, will you and kate like to be in it?Humphrey: I love the snow, and I will check out your stories.

Kate: Yeah the snow is fun. I like playing in it as well. -

To Humphrey and Kate: are you two planning of having any pups yet?

Humphrey: we thought about it and-

Kate: yes!

To Lilly: How r u?

Lilly: Awesome.

Garth *laughs*

-To SylvesterTailsWaffle, i like ur interview story, and your nickname it's wild i like that lol.

SylvesterTailsWaffle: Thank you J

From: Jabberwocky The Wolf:

Kate and Lilly, i think you're mum's a bad actor and has mental issues. HAHAHA

Eve: I'll kill you.

Kate: Mom, stop it (holds her back), yeah she does have a few…..little issues she might need to work out.

Humphrey and Garth: Little Issues?

I have a question for Humphrey: Humphrey, if Kate & Garth DID get 'married', do you think you would of ended up with Lilly?:

Humphrey: Well….maybe I guess. I would have fought for Kate though.

Garth: Yeah, I was meant for Lilly. So You know.

All: until next time, keep sending your questions and….sleeping.

STARFOXLVER61900 AKA Juan Conde asks:


End file.
